I love you
by Jaepill
Summary: satu hal yang ingin aku ungkapkan kepadamu dari dulu jae hyung, aku menyukaimu dari dulu sampai sekarang - wonpil ada satu hal yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu wonpil, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu selalu. - Jae dua insan manusia yang bertemu, namun ada rahasia yang mereka tak sempat ungkapkan. bagaimana mereka akhirnya mengungkapkan? this ff bxb if you don't like it don't read it


Pagi itu, seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Di suatu sekolah terdapat seorang siswa tengah berlari menuju kesekolah, ia tampak terlambat.

"Haduh mampus aku, terlambat lagi" gumam wonpil sambil terus berlari tanpa sengaja ia betabrakkan dengan seorang siswa

"Brukk"

Wonpil yang sadar ia menabrak seseorang langsung menunduk dan membantu orang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku maaf" Ucap wonpil sambil menundukkan mukanya

Jae memandang wonpil lekat dan mengeluarkan smirk, entah kenapa

"Haduh kaki ku terluka, bisakah kau memgantarkan aku ke uks sebelum itu temani aku perpus untuk mengembalikan buku ini" ucap jae sambil menyiungkan senyum

Wonpil pasrah menatap jam nya yang kini bertengger di jam 7.30, dia terlambat masuk kelas lee songsaenim.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu" ucap wonpil pasrah

"Baiklah, siapa namamu? Aku baru sekali melihatmu" ucap jae santai

Wonpil menatap jae untuk pertama kalinya dan saat itu juga hatinya berdetak dengan kencangnya

'Debaran ini... apa aku... sakit...'pikir wonpil saat itu

"Aku wonpil; kim wonpil dan kau? Kau pasti anak terkenal itu, wajahmu tampak tak asing" ucap wonpil ramah

"Aku jae; park jaehyung, aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu bilang aku terkenal? Aku tidak terkenal, kurasa hanya orang-orang belum pernah melihat bule seperti diriku" ucap jae lembut dan santai

Mereka pun berjalan berdua menuju perpustakaan tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terucap.

Setelah mereka mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, wonpil pun mengantar jae ke uks.

Begitu tiba di uks, wonpil pun membantu jae membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur

"Coba buka celana mu jae" ucap wonpil polos

"Astaga wonpil, kita ini masih di sekolah, masih berpakaian seragam jika kau tahu, jika kau ingin macem-macem denganku jangan disekolah juga" ucap jae kaget

"Hee mesum, aku ingin melihat lukamu bukan macam-macam, lagi pula maksudku bukan buka semua, kau cukup gulung celanamu" ucap wonpil kesal

"Ya bilang atuh wonpil, kan kaget disuru buka celana" ucap jae spontan

Jae pun menggulung celana nya dan wonpil pun melihat sebentar lukanya

"Tunggu disini akan ku ambilkan obat P3K" ucap wonpil pelan

Wonpil pun bergegas mencari kotak P3K dan kembali mengobati jae

"Tahan agak sedikit perih, aku tidak tahu jika aku menabrakmu sampai terluka seperti ini" ucap wonpil khawatir

'Kamu manis sekali pil aku jadi ingin mengecupmu, bibir dan pipimu menggodaku, deg... debaran ini, apakah aku menyukainya?' pikir jae dalan hati

"Nah selesai, ini mungkin terluka karena tergores kertas" ucap wonpil lembut

Namun jae terus menatap wonpil lekat, wonpil yang sadar di tatap jae langsung mengoyangkan badan jae

"Jae-ssi, jae-ssi kamu tidak apa-apa?" Wonpil terus mengoyangkan badan jae namun jae terus menatap wonpil lekat

"PARK JAEHYUNG" teriak wonpil

"Eh maaf pil, kenapa?" Tanya jae pelan

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu mau sarapan dikantin apa tidak?" Tawar wonpil yang mulai kelaperan

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yuk kekantin. Anyway pil kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya jae beranjak bangun dari kasur dan mulai merapikan baju serta celana yang sempat di gulung

"Aku IPS-2, jae-ssi sendiri kelas berapa?" Tanya wonpil seraya membantu jae

"Ah aku IPA-3, beda setahun berarti kita. Kau ikut pelajaran tambahan apa kalau boleh tahu" tanya jae sambil keluar dari ruangan uks bersama wonpil

"Aku ikut piano, hyung sendiri apa?" Ucap wonpil sopan mengingat orang di sebelahnya lebih tua 1 tahun dari dirinya.

"Aku? Bulu tangkis..." ucap jae pelan dan mereka berjalan berdua dengan keheningan.

Sesampainya mereka di kantin, mereka pun langsung memesan makanan.

"Kamu bolos pil? Gak ikut kelas pertama?" Tanya jae sambil menunggu makanan mereka

"Huum, aku kesiangan jadi ya sekalian saja aku bolos. Jae hyung sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya wonpil penasaran

"Aku? Kelas pertama gurunya tidak datang lalu aku disuru mengembalikan buku yang di pinjam guru pengganti. Kukira bukunya sedikit ternyata banyak." Ucap jae pelan

"Hyung, hyung kan kelas 3, akan lanjut kemana? Bukan kan ujian sudah tinggal sebentar lagi" tanya wonpil pelan

"Aku tidak tahu, bahkan untuk jurusan pun aku tidak tahu. Yang kupikirkan hanya..." ucap jae terputus karena makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang

"Hanya apa hyung?" Tanya wonpil sambil memakan makanannya pelan-pelan

"Hanya ujian pil, kamu sendiri setahun lagi sudah menentukan?" Tanya jae sambil memakan pelan-pelan makanannya

Wonpil yang merasa di tanya, langsung menatap jae dan jae yang melihat ada sedikit noda di bibir wonpil langsung membersihkannya menggunakan tangannya

'Tangannya halus sekali... deg... ya tuhan debaran ini lagi. Aku rasa aku sakit jantung karena hal ini'pikir wonpil dalam hati

'Bibirnya selembut cherri, aku jadi semakin ingin mencicipinya. Deg... debaran ini lagi, kurasa aku sudah gila karena ini'pikir jae dalam hati

Jae dan wonpil saling tatap menatap selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya kedua melanjutkan makan dan menikmati debaran jantung di hati masing.

"Wonpil, pulang nanti mau bareng?" Tanya jae akhirnya memecahkan keheningan

"Boleh, kamu mau ngantarku?" Tanya wonpil lembut

Jae hanya mengangguk menyatakan persetujuannya.

Berawal dari pertemuan tak sengaja wonpil dan jae, kini mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan dekat.

Sampai hari kelulusan jae. Wonpil tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Tampak siswa siswi kelas 3 berhamburan sambil memeluk satu sama lain dan merayakan kelulusan mereka.

Wonpil yang tiba di sekolah, langsung mencari jae namun tak nampak batang hidungnya.

"Kemana jae hyung sih? Aku sudah berkeliling sekolah dia tidak ada" ucap wonpil letih

Sampai akhirnya wonpil beristirahat sejenak di taman belakang dekat sekolah yang agak dan baru tampak sesosok yang iya cari, jae.

Jae disana sambil memandang sebuah anjing yang mereka pelihara bersama.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kamu disini jadi aku tidak perlu mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap wonpil menghampiri jae

"Kau mencariku? Aku tidak suka keramaian kau tahu bukan" ucap jae pelan

"Iya kukira kamu dikantin atau lapangan gitu, aku mau memberi mu selamat. Setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan studimu" ucap wonpil sambil berjabat tangan dengan jae

"Terima kasih pil, ya kamu benar aku akan melanjutkan studi ku amerika. Orang tuaku sudah mempersiapkannya semua" ucap jae memeluk wonpil erat

"Aku pergi, tetapi aku pasti kembali, aku pasti kembali kepadamu.

Jadi tunggu sampai saat itu tiba, tolong tunggu aku" ucap jae saling menatap mata wonpil lekat

Entah mengapa wonpil hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan jae.

"Bagaimana jika..." ucap wonpil namun jae langsung membungkam bibir wonpil dengan ciumannya

"Percaya padaku, aku pasti kembali kepadamu" ucap jae meyakinkan

Seperti sihir, wonpil hanya terdiam termanggu dan jae pun langsung mengecup pipinya

"Jaga dirimu dan jaga wonjae untukku ya" ucap jae lembut sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan wonpil dan anjing mereka wonjae.

\- Few years Later -

Beberapa tahun kemudian, wonpil kini sudah bekerja menjadi sekretaris sekaligus asisten pribadi di group park

Dia bekerja sebagai sekretaris namun terkadang permintaan bos nya, mengharuskan dia sbg asisten pribadi dimana harus mengikuti bosnya selama jam kerja.

Seperti hari ini kabarnya anak pemilik park akan kembali, namun buat wonpil itu tidak akan berpengaruh karena anak nya bukanlah atasan dia.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.30 namun anaknya tak kunjung datang, dia pun pergi ke pantry untuk membuat kopi namun yang didapat karyawannya bergosip.

"Ku dengar anaknya akan kembali lagi kekorea setelah menyelesaikan S2 di amerika" ucap salah seorang karyawan

"Mana anaknya lelaki, tampan pula kalau aku belum menikah aku juga mau" ucap karyawati yang lain

"Ekhem, kalian disini untuk bekerja atau bergosip? Sudah sana kembali ke meja kalian" ucap wonpil galak

'Selalu seperti ini bergosip dan tidak mematuhi aturan' pikir wonpil

Wonpil pun langsung membuat kopi untuk dirinya.

Tak lama dia kembali ke ruangannya untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya.

Saat dia baru saja duduk, bosnya tetiba memanggilnya al hasil mau tidak mau dia beranjak bangun dan pergi ke ruangan bosnya

Wonpil pun mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu ruangan bos nya

Alangkah kagetnya dia, melihat jae disana dan bersama pak park namun dia harus profesional.

"Bapak memanggil saya?" Ucap wonpil sambil sopannya

Jae hanya menatap penuh arti saat melihat wonpil masuk ke dalam ruangan

"Mulai sekarang, kamu akan menjadi sekretaris sekaligus asisten pribadinya jae ya. Ah karena dia belum menikah, kau juga belum menikah sebaiknya kalian tinggal bersama. Biar lebih memudahkan" ucap pak park

"Tapi pak saya tidak enak dengan karyawan lain, lagipula saya asisten bapak, tugas dan tanggung jawab saya, bagaimana pak?" Tanya wonpil ragu

"Tak perlu di pusingin hal itu pemilik perusahaan ini, lagipula ada sungjin yang akan menangani semuanya. Sudah sekarang kamu bantu jae beres-beres di apartemen kalian dan bantu jae menjelaskan tentang perusahaan kita" ucap pak park tegas

"Ah baik pak, kalau begitu pak jae" ucap wonpil sopan

"Thanks dad aku pergi, terima kasih sudah memenuhi permintaanku" ucap jae sambil perlahan bangun dari diruangan ayah jae. "And you don't call me pak jae tapi bisa juga dengan sayang atau love gitu pil" ucap jae jahil

Mereka pun langsung berjalan keluar ruangan dan wonpil sadari, tangan jae sedari tadi merangkul pinggangnya wonpil

"Sayang ndasmu. Kau ini, aku asistenmu. Bagaimana amerika? Kukira kamu betah disana" Tanya wonpil pelan

"I miss you by the way. Amrik ya, begitu nothing special. I'm fine buat i miss you too dead. How about wonjae?" Tanya

"Aku juga rindu padamu sahabatku.. Wonjae juga rindu. Sekarang dia di apartemenku, wonjae. Mau melihatnya?" Tanya wonpil lembut

"Yups i wanna meet wonjae soo much" ucap jae lembut

'Hanya kata rindu yang kau ucapkan, lalu bagaimana dengan kata dulu yang kau ucapkan? Apaa kamu mau tidak mengatakannya padaku juga maksud nya apa' pikir wonpil dalam hati

'Pil aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu.' pikir jae dalam hati

Mereka pun berjalan masing-masing dengan pelan.

Sesampainya diapartemen, jae langsung mendudukkan badannya di sofa.

"I never knew, we will live together pil. So yeah i think i can 'do it' with you" ucap jae jahil

"Do what jae hyung?" Ucap wonpil di sebelahnya

"Just like touch touch" ucap jae sembarang

"Shut up! Kau itu atasanku dan kakak kelasku. Kau bukan kekasihku" Ucap wonpil kesal

'Ya kan aku memang bukan kekasihmu hyung, jae hyung' tambah wonpil dalam hati

'I promise, i will make your mine no matter how' gumam jae pelan

"Ralat bukan dengan kata 'bukan' tetapi 'belum', sayang" goda jae

Hampir ingin memukul jae, namun

Wonjae, anjing mereka menghampiri mereka

"Kau lapar ya wonjae, mari kita makan wonjae" ucap wonpil beranjak bangun dan menyiapkan makanan untuk wonjae

Sembari wonpil menyiapkan makanan,

Jae menatapnya penuh arti.

"Jae hyung, jae... hoi jae hyungie" ucap wonpil mengoyangan badan jae pelan

"Eh ada apa pil?" Tanya jae pelan

"Kamu melamun, ngelamunin apaan? Itu ada yang mengetuk pintu cepat bukakan" ucap wonpil pelan

"Ngelamunin jorok sama kamu. Iya bentar ku bukakan" ucap jae jahil

"Dasar mesum" pekik wonpil sambil memukuk pelan lengan jae

Pintu apartemen mereka sedari di ketok-ketok dengan tidak sabar ya

Tanpa pikir panjang jae langsung membukanya dan tidak melihat siapa yang datang

Kreet terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan tampak seorang memeluk jae erat.

"Na young kau disini" gumam jae pelan

"Siapaa orang itu jae" tanya wonpil menghampiri

"Kim na young, temanku waktu di amrik" jae pun melepaskan pelukkan na young

"Jae akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" ucap na young berseri

"Kita tidak ada urusan lagi na young. Untuk apa kau disini? Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan?" Ucap jae kesal

Wonpil menyadari ucapan jae agak kesal sebaiknya memberikan ruangan kepada mereka.

Dia pun langsung masuk kekamar dan membereskan barang-barang milik nya.

Tak berapa lama, jae masuk kekamar dan memeluk wonpil erat dari belakang.

"Ada apa? Sudah selesai urusanmu" tanya wonpil kaget

"Dia gila apa ya mengejarku sampai sini. Dari amrik sampai sini" ucap jae pelan

"Maksudmu? Dia terobsesi padamu?" Tanya wonpil penasaran

"Orang itu mengejarku sampai seisi kampus mengira dia kekasihku. Padahal dia bukan kekasihku." Ucap jae ketus

"Kamu serius? Terus kok bisa menemui mu disini?" Ucap wonpil penasaran

"Entahlah jangan sampai dia menganggu kita ya pokoknya. Aku tidak ingin dia mengacaukan semuanya." ucap jae dan tiba-tiba mengecup pipi wonpil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jae hyung?!" Pekik wonpil kaget ucapnya sambil memukul jae pelan dan munculah semburat merah di pipi wonpil.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan itu." Ucap jae jahil

"Shut up! Lebih baik kau membereskan barangmu di kamar sebelah daripada mengangguku" ucap wonpil jengkel

"Lebih aku menganggumu, malas sekali membereskan barang-barangku dan kenapa pula kita tidak sekamar, merepotkanku saja" Gumam jae malas

"Maksudmu? Jadi aku merepotkan?! Karena kita tidak sekamar?!" Ucap wonpil kesal

"Kau kan tahu bagaimana kalau aku ingin kelon denganmu, atau saat aku mabuk atau saat kita sedang melakukan 'sesuatu yang menyenangkan'. Bagaimana coba" ucap jae menatap wonpil

"Dasar mesum kau jaehyung. Tidak ada kelon atau apapun juga. Kita ini sahabat ditambah kau atasanku. Aku asistenmu." Ucap wonpil kesal

'Tunggulah, aku akan segera menjadikanmu milikku. Tidak peduli dengan cara apapun, kau harus jadi milikku pil. Aku sudah lama menantimu' pikir jae

"Jae, jaehyung... hei jaee" ucsp wonpil khawatir

"Eh, kenapa pil? Kangen samaaku?" Tanya jae pelan dan langsung menarik wonpil kedalam pelukkan

"Eh hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Jae hyung lepaskan. Kau dari melamun langsung memelukku" ucap wonpil kaget

Jae hanya diam memeluk wonpil erat sambil sesekali membelai rambut wonpil lembut

'Deg... perasaan ini lagi...

Apa aku mencintaimu jae? Mungkin ternyata hatiku masih memilihmu, selalu. Aku tahu aku masih mengharapkanmu mengatakannya walau jarak diantara kita begitu jauh, jauh sekali. Sampai aku tidak bisa menggapaimu' pikir wonpil diam

'Aku mencintaimu, tidak berubah dulu sekarang dan seterusnya. I want you always. But wait tunggulah aku' pikir jae sambil membelai rambut wonpil

"Errrr jae hyung apa kita mau seperti ini terus seharian? Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya wonpil malah menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukkan jae

"Maunya diriku memakan mu, sayang.. kamu di bawahku, sambil mendesah namaku" ucap jae jahil

"Mesum sekali kau jae, serius ini aku. Kau tidak mau makan sesuatu? Aku lapar, hayu makan" rengek wonpil dalam pelukkan jae

Dan jae melihat hal itu malah mencubit pipi wonpil pelan dan mengecup tiba-tiba

"Kau menggemaskan sekali, kau tahu. Aku ingin sekali melumat bibir cherry mu" goda jae

"Mesum astaga, kita bukan kekasih jae. I don't know when we will together so simpan semua pikiran kotor mu" pukul wonpil pelan

'Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan kepadamu juga bukan, yg bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan akan jadi milik mu' gumam wonpil

'Tidak kau tahu, bahwa aku sudah tidak sabar membayangkan kau dibawahku mendesah sambil mencengkram pundakku' pikir jae

Mereka terus berpandangan menatap satu sama lain tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kau lapar tidak jaehyung? Aku ingin makan hyung" rengek wonpil menahan malu

Jae yang melihat itu langsung mengelus kepala wonpil dan mengecup keningnya

"Iya kita beli makan, tapi sebelum itu ini dulu" ucap jae sambil menunjuk pipinya

Wonpil yang tidak mengerti maksud jae hanya mengelus pipi jae

"Sudah hyung" ucap wonpil dengan polosnya

"Maksudku seperti ini pillie ku sayang" rengkuh wonpil dalam pelukkannya dan mau tidak mau wajah wonpil mendekat dan mengenai bibir jae

Seketika wonpil merasa malu

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik wonpil malu

Wonpil pun mencoba melepaskan pelukkannya dan beranjak bangun. Mereka harus berbelanja makanan mengingat kulkas di apartemen wonpil kosong

"Oh hyung aku lupa, hyung apakah akan di tempatkan di apartemenku atau tempat hyung?" Tanya wonpil penasaran membantu jae mendorong trolly belanjaan mereka

"Di apartemen mu sajaa pil, barangku sudah ku rapikan. Kalau aku harus membongkar lagi, malas sekali rasanya." Ucap jae pelan sambil mendorong trolly

"Benar sih akan jadi dua kali pekerjaan." Ucap wonpil pelan

"Sudah sebaiknya kau memilihkan makanan aku mendorong ini, sayang" ucap jae pelan

Wonpil pun mengiyakan perkataan jae dam mulai milih bahan makanan mereka

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi orang-orang berbisik di ke atah mereka sambil mengatakan

"Romantis sekali mereka"

"Aku jadi iri, ingin punya suami seperti dia"

Jae dan wonpil pun terus asik memilih bahan makanan untuk di apartemen mereka.

"Malam ini beli makanan diluar yuk" ajak jae sambil merapikan barang belanjaannya

"Terserah padamu jae, aku ikut saja" ucap wonpil sambil ikut membantu merapikan

"Jae... jae..." teriak seseorang memanggil nama jae dari kejauhan

"Haduh na young lagi" gumam jae kesal

Jae pun menoleh ke arah, sebelah dan tampak seorang gadis menghampirinya

"Lalu apalagi na young? Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" ucap jae kesal

"Aku tahu aku... tapi aku mencintaimu jae. Dulu sekarang dan seterusnya" ucap na young pelan

Wonpil yang berada di sebelah jae ingin menghindar dengan namun tangan jae menahannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mencintaimu na young. Mau dulu mau sekarang, mau di masa depan" ucap jae kesal

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana jae, aku tidak bisa jika tanpa mu" ucap na young berurai air mata

Wonpil yang merasa tidak punya hak untuk berbicara hanya diam.

Tanpa diduga jae memeluk wonpil didepan na young dan mengatakan

"Maaf na young, aku sudah punya kekasih. Dari dulu orang yg ku cintai adalah wonpil. Itu tidak berubah perasaan ku padanya. Aku mencintainya dari dulu." Ungkap jae pelan

Wonpil terdiam, mendengarkan perkataan jae

'Bolehkah aku berharap?' Pikir wonpil

"Kau bohong jae, kau bohong. Kau tidak mungkin menyukainya. Kau bohong" ucap na young marah sambil memukul jae

"Kau perlu bukti? Baiklah" ucap jae meyakinkan

Di peluk nya wonpil erat, di tatap wonpil lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang" dikecup nya bibir wonpil lembut

Jae pun langsung mengecup bibir lembut wonpil awalnya hanya mengecup namun lambat laun menjadi sebuah kecupan ganas, dimana baik wonpil dan jae saling melahap bibir satu sama lain.

'Ini memabukkan, bagaimana aku menghentikan kecupan ini aku rasa aku tidak bisa.' Gumam wonpil dalam hati

Setiap wonpil mencoba menghentikan kecupan kecupan jae, jae langsung gigit pelan bibirnya sehingga yang terjadi bukan lah mengakhiri namun malah semakin liar

"Stop it stopp.. aku tidak bisa melihatnya... " gumam na young sedari tadi

Jae yang ke asyikkan dengan ini, menghentikannya kecupan nya dan langsung mengecup kening wonpil

"I love you sayang" ucap hae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

Wonpil hanya terdiam sambil mencerna apa yang terjadi dan malah menyebunyikan wajahnya di dada jae

"Sudah liat kan na young. Aku sudah punya kekasih disini, jadi tolong biarkan kami berbahagia" ungkap jae pelan

Jae pun beranjak memasukkan wonpil ke dalam mobilnya dan setelah jae masuk, mereka pun meninggalkan na young sendiri.

Suasana mobil pun hening, begitu banyak kata-kata yang ingin si ucapkan namun kedua hanya terdiam

"Pil..."

"Jaehyung..."

Ungkap mereka secara bersama-sama

"Kau dulu pil, ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya jae sambil fokus menyetir mobil

"Aku... kita... mau makan dimana hyung?" Tanya wonpil mencoba melupakan kejadian barusan

"Apapun aku oke, pil. Mau delivery? Tampak mau hujan" ucap jae pelan

"Boleh hyung... lalu hyung kenapa memanggilku?" Tanya wonpil

"Aku... pikirkan ucapan ku yang tadi... i'm serious" ucap jae pelan

Wonpil pun menerka-nerka maksud jae

Sambil mencoba kejadian yang baru saja di alami.

\- beberapa hari kemudian -

Hari pertama jae masuk ke kantor setelah kemarin-kemarin dia dan wonpil tidak masuk kerja.

Bukannya tidak mau masuk, wonpil harus menjelaskan semua seluk beluk perusahaan kepada jae dan itu tidak cukup dalam 1 hari.

"Jaehyung bangun, jae" ucap wonpil sambil menggoyangkan badan jae

"Hoam aku bangun, tapi sebelum itu mana morning kiss aku" jawab jae sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Morning kiss ndasmu, sudah hayu sarapan. Aku akan buatkan roti untuku" ucap wonpil kesal

Jae beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan menghampiri wonpil yang tengah menyiapkan baju yang akan di kenakannya dan jae.

"Morning istriku" ucap jae dan langsung mengecup bibir wonpil

Sehabis itu jae langsung buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi sedangkan wonpil masih memproses apa yang terjadi

"PARK JAEHYUNG!" Teriak wonpil kencang

Begitu wonpil menyiapkan baju dirinya dan jae yang akan di kenakan, langsung mengambil handuk dan mengedor pintu kamar mandi

"Jaehyung buruan! Kamu mandi apaa tidur?!" Teriak wonpil pelan

Jae pun keluar dengan badan masih agak basah dan jujur itu menggoda wonpil

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali istriku" gumam jae santai

"Kita sudah mau terlambat, kau tahu" ucap wonpil mengabaikan hasrat didalam dirinya

Jae pun langsung menyingkir dan mempersilahkan wonpil masuk

Kini giliran wonpil mandi...

Namun tak lama terdengar teriakkan wonpil lagi

"JAEHYUNG! Celanaku tertinggal" ungkap wonpil dari dalam kamar mandi

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu celanamu yang mana wonpil, kau keluarlah dari kamar mandi. Aku janji tidak akan lihat-lihat" ucap jae pelan

Sejujurnya jae tahu celana mana namun dia ingin sekali melihat wonpil dengan handuk, itu nampak sexy.

Wonpil yang tidak ingin terlambat tanpa aba-aba membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk yang di lilitkan dan jae tanpa persiapan, di beri tontonan seperti itu.

Hasrat dalam diri jae pun membuncah.

'Badan seputih itu pasti halus, sexy.. aku ingin mengecup nya setiap ceni didalam tubuh nya yang mulus, oh god ciptaanmu sungguh sempurna' pikir jae

Wonpil dengan santainya melangkah ke arah celananya yang memang didekat jae.

Lupa dengan keadaan nya yang basah tanpa sengaja wonpil terpeleset dan jatuh di atas badan jae

Jae langsung menatap wonpil lekat dan tangan jae merengkuh pinggang wonpil

"Kalau kau ingin sekarang,.katakan lah. Tidak perlu menggodaku sayang" ucap jae sambil menahan hasratnya

"Lepaskan jaehyung, errr lepaskan kita sudah terlambat" ucap wonpil sambil meliuk-liukkan badannya yang masih diatas badan jae

Tanpa wonpil sadari, tindakkannya malah membangunkan punya jae yang sedari tadi sudah mulai bangun.

Tanpa jae sadari dia mulai melumat bibir wonpil, wonpil berusaha menahan namun tetap saja ia tidak mampu menahannya.

Lumatan demi lumatan terus jae berikan ke bibir manis wonpil.

"Ummm hyung, jangan" erang wonpil pelan

Namun jae tak mengindahkan erangan wonpil dan malah menjalar kemana-mana.

Lumatan yang awalnya di bibir kemudian turun ke leher yang menimbulkan kissmark di leher yang cukup banyak.

"Nghhhh jae hyung jangann~" erang wonpil lemah, wonpil tahu dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya langsung merengkuh, kedua tangannya langsung memeluk jae

Jae langsung memberikan kissmark di leher dan dada wonpil, tangan jae tentu tidak diam begitu saja. Satu tangan kanan jae memainkan puting wonpil satu tangan kiri jae memainkan benda kepunyaan wonpil yang hanya terbungkus handuk.

Jae terus-terusan memainkannya dan bisa pasrah, jae langsung memutar badannya agar dia bisa menindih badan wonpil

"Jaehyungiee ahhh kita terlambat hyunggg" erang wonpil

"Tenang saja, kau tidak masuk bersama aku ini" ucap jae lembut

Tanpa aba-aba jae membuka handuk dan menatap tubuh indah wonpil yang sexy tanpa terbalut apapun.

"Kau cantik sayang..." "kau sexy" ungkap jae sedari tadi sambil menatap terus tubuh indah wonpil

Wonpil yang merasa tubuhnya di tatap jae lekat bisa merasa malu

"Hyung sudah" ucap wonpil malu

Tanpa aba-aba jae bangkit berdiri dan membuka semua baju dan celana yang melekat di dirinya.

Begitu jae selesai membukanya, dia langsung menghampiri wonpil dan melumat bibirnya wonpil lagi. Tanpa aba-aba jae memasukkan bendanya ke lubangnya wonpil secara paksa dan sekali dorongan

"Sakit hyungie, keluarkan benda itu" ucap wonpil meringis menahan sakit

Bagaimana tidak benda itu langsung masuk mengoyak lubang wonpil yang masih suci yang tidak pernah di sentuh siapapun.

Jae terus melumat bibirnya wonpil dan mulai menggerakkan keluar masuk bendanya didalam lubang wonpil, wonpil yang awalnya merasa sakit perlahan mulai merasa terbiasa dan menikmatinya.

"Nghhhh hyungie pelan-pelan ahhhh" erang wonpil, namub jae tak kunjung mengurangi kegiatannya dan malah menambah kecepatannya. Kedua tangannya terus bergerak memainkan putting serta benda wonpil.

30 menit kegiatan ini berlangsung, tak lama wonpil mulai merasa dia akan keluar langsung memeluk jae dan mencengkram jae berbeda dengan jae, begitu ia tahu ia akan keluar. Dia langsung melumat bibir wonpil ganas.

Mereka telah cum bersama. Wonpil dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari dalam lubangnya sedangkan sperm wonpil muncrat ke badan jae badan dirinya dan sedikit ke lantai.

Jae pun langsung menatap wonpil lembut, dan mengangkat wonpil ke ranjang mereka.

Tak banyak berbicara, jae langsung membersihkan hasil sperm wonpil yang menempel di badan mereka, dan memakaikan pakaian untuk wonpil dan untuk dirinya. Lalu dia membereskan hasil dari kegiatan mereka. Sperm wonpil yang muncrat ke lantai-lantai di bereskan nya juga.

Wonpil hanya terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi dan seketika ia merasa sedih dan ia menangis. Ia melakukan dengan jae, sahabatnya. Ingat bahwa statusnya mereka masih sahabat dan jae masih jadi atasannya.

"Hei kenapa menangis pil? Masih sakit? Maaf aku agak kasar" ucap jae lembut

"Apa... yang kita lakukan? Tidak kah ini salah? Aku masih sahabatmu? Kau masih atasanku?" Ucap wonpil getir

Jae langsung memeluk wonpil erat dan wonpil langsung mengeratkan pelukkannya, menaruh kepalanya di dadanya jae.

"Jadi pacarku pil, maukah kamu?" Tanya jae menatap wonpil lekat

Wonpil diam dan menatap jae sambil mengangguk

"Iya aku mau..." ucap wonpil pelan

"Sudah kau tidak usah menangis, kau kan melakukannya dengan pacarmu" ucap jae lembut

Baru sekali ini wonpil merasa jae menjadi selembut ini.

"Tapi dimana-dimana orang menyatakan dulu dan baru melakukan, namun kau malah melalukannya dulu dan baru menyatakan" ucap wonpil kesal

Jae hanya tersenyum menatap kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu ku pil, aku mencintaimu" ucap jae mengecup kening wonpil dan membelai rambutnya lembut

"Aku juga mencintaimu jaehyung" ucap wonpil lembut

Dan wonpil pun langsung tertidur di pelukkan jae.

To wonpil : Terima kasih sudah menungguku, aku mencintaimu dulu, sekarang dan di masa depan. Maaf aku dulu tidak sempat menyatakan perasaan ku padamu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan hatiku dan segenap hidupku - jae

To jae : Terima kasih kau kembali. Aku takut kau tidak kembali. Aku takut kau hanya mengatakanannya padaku hanya untuk menenangkan aku dan tidak akan pernah membuktikannya padaku, terima kasih telah membuktikan janjimu untuk kembali padaku. - wonpil


End file.
